Work machines, particularly those used on building sites, are often required to reverse during working operation, i.e. to reverse their direction of movement. This can be carried out by a so-termed “power-shuttle” function. One possibility is to change the driving direction by virtue of a powershift in the main group by way of a reversing clutch gearbox. In addition a hydrodynamic torque converter is arranged between the engine and the reversing clutch gearbox. In this case the torque converter is used to brake the work machine when the driving direction is reversed. However, large energy losses occur at the torque converter during the braking. A possible way to reduce these energy losses is shown by DE 602 12 384 T2. This describes a method for reversing the driving direction of a moving vehicle, in which to reverse its driving direction the vehicle is braked by a service brake. It is true that in this case braking is not carried out by the engine and torque converter, but with this method significant energy losses occur at the vehicle's brakes.